Connections
by StarTraveler
Summary: Ten years after the movie, Jake is married and a father when one night he is drawn back to the military base.


AN:Takes place ten years after the end of the movie. No beta so I'm sorry for errors.

Disclaimer:Avatar belongs to James Cameron

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The quiet of the jungle was occasionally broken by the chirping of insects and the cries of animals communicating with each other, just then two giggling blue skinned figures burst into the clearing and completely broke the quiet. The female ran ahead of the male but she displayed no fear of him.

She squealed as he used the vines to swing himself in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Caught you my beautiful one."

"Of course my Jake" She whispered.

Jake Sully smiled as he carried his wife to a white canopy that shielded a tree and it's clearing. He laid her on the soft grass he reached for the braid of his ponytail and did the same to hers, and then he combined both of their braids and the tendrils within them, they both moaned as pleasure swept through them.

Every two years a Na'vi female underwent her fertility cycle and they could reproduce. A female's skin color changed to an even lighter skinned blue and her yellow eyes lost some of their brightness. Also a female became extremely cranky and constantly cold.

Tonight they would stay here under the gaze of Eywa where all life had been created and then the next morning they would return home and then five days from now return here to see if they had been successful at creating a life of their own.

Jake led the Na'vi people along with his mate Neytiri, it had been ten years since he had permantely left his human body behind and become Na'vi, most of the humans or sky people as they had been called had long ago been forced off Pandora. Hometree which had been destroyed in the war had grown and was now thirty feet tall. With Pandora sucessfully recovering the Omaticaya had begun to reproduce once again, Jake and Neytiri currently had two children and were currently trying for a third. Their first child had been a son T'su'tey who had been born in the sixth year of their marriage and their daughter Grace born two years ago.

Later they lay next together exhausted and content. Neytiri's cycle had run its course, "I love you husband."

Jake smiled, "I love you wife, and do you believe have a good feeling about tonight?

"It is up to Eywa; Jake even if we do not succeed we have two children to be thankful for."

"Amen", Jake replied. Neytiri had been told what that word meant and had enjoyed learning about his human life.

+++++++++++++++++++++++  
As the sun began to rise they returned the village where Neytiri's mother Moat waited for them.

"My son, my daughter." She smiled at them both of them, "the little ones are still asleep but they missed you at bedtime."

Neytiri grinned, "Hopefully they will get a brother or sister from our absence."

"T'su'tey wants a brother."

An hour later the kids awoke and ran to embrace both of them. T'su'tey had bee named for Neytiri's former betrothed who had died in the war, toward the end Jake had held great respect for him. Little T'su'tey looked a lot like Jake. Grace had been named for his human colleague Dr. Grace Augustine, who had died trying to help the Na'vi. Grace looked just like her mother. Jake looked at his family and knew he had a lot to be grateful for. He didn't miss his human body and paralyzed legs but lately he'd been thinking about the human relatives he'd lost.

+++++++++++++++  
The next night he made his way to the long abandoned military base the humans had used. It stood out like a huge scar against the lush landscape. It was slowly crumbling but still mostly intact; he walked through the darkened command center and made his way to the living quarters. Soon he found the room that had been assigned to him but he had barely used it since he had lived in his avatar body practically from the moment he had arrived. He made his way to the bedside dresser and pulled out his wallet that held two photos one was of a brown haired, brown eyed woman, Lynette, his mother and of a brown eyed, brown haired man, his twin brother, Tommy. They had been conceived by artificial insemination and had never known their father.

"I miss you, Tommy."

"Jake?" He looked up to see Neytiri.

"I followed you here husband, this place is evil and you haven't been here since the night you became Na'vi, what is wrong?"

Jake showed her the photos, "they're my human family, she was my human mother and he's my twin brother if he hadn't died he would've been in the avatar body. You two would've met."

Neytiri shook her head, "It was you that I was meant to love, and Eywa decides everything I'm sorry for your brother and your loss, but I am glad you're the one who came."

Jake kissed her, "So am I."

"Bring the photos along my Jake, the kids have been very curious about the human you once were."

"I'm so lucky I keep expecting to wake up to find myself in the chamber coming out of the stasis."

Neytiri's eyes shone with love, "then we shall never wake up."

Jake laughed and they left the base hand in hand and he knew he would never again return here, this was the past and something he never again wanted to be part of.

++++++++++  
Five days later they returned to Eywa and Neytiri established the connection. After at least two minutes she cried out happily and broke the connection

"Eywa has told me she has given us two children at once! That hasn't happened in one hundred years, we will have a son and daughter!" She hugged Jake who cried happily.

Neytiri touched her stomach, three months from now they would have their children. "We will name our son for your brother and Leshara for my best friend who had died in childhood." Attacked and killed by the one of the creatures that had nearly killed Jake the first time he had come into the Pandorian jungle.

Jake nodded; "that is perfect."

And three months later their twins were born, a combination of both of their parents.

AN:Hope you enjoyed the story. Originally I write Leshara as Neytiri's sister and I thought I had made it up. Apparently people wrote saying Neytiri had had a sister. I only have the regular dvd with no special features. So I made Leshara, Neytiri's childhood friend.


End file.
